


Devil

by kuudaiyo



Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fucking, Horny, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Riding, Sex, Vaginal Sex, female top, i wrote this in 2 days, self indulgent TRASH, succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuudaiyo/pseuds/kuudaiyo
Summary: Literally just thirsty, self-indulgent trash between you and Cayde. Super short, super filthy.





	Devil

He pressed down on your head, shifting you ever so slightly down further. Feeling the head of his cock touch the back of your throat, you gripped his thigh for purchase, coughing, trying desperately not to gag. He let out a low groan in response, his voice tinged with metallic resonance. There, you remained, your mouth full of him and the taste of silicone. 

 

“You alright?” he breathed shakily, stroking your hair. “God, that…  _ ugh…  _ heh. That feels good.”

 

You nodded, best you could. A drop of saliva fell out of the corner of your lip and ran down his length. You closed your lips around it and pulled your head back up slowly, then back down, flattening your tongue and dragging it down the side. His reaction was evident in the way he tugged at your rosy locks, breathing heavy and low with just the slightest hint of a moan. You rubbed your thighs together. The lewd noises, and the  _ size  _ of him in your mouth, it was too much. You wanted him in you soon. 

 

You took his cock out of your mouth and, holding it in one hand, ran your tongue up his shaft. Daring to look up at him, what you saw is that he was barely holding it together. His head was tilted back, blue orbs were fixed on you, facial plates shifted into a weak expression. His mouth hung open slightly, a rapid, faint pattern of glowing yellow emanating from the sides as he panted. You smiled. It was cute as hell. 

 

When you moved back to the head to take him in once more, he gently pushed on your head to take you off. “I’m not gonna last much longer. Come up here.”

 

Your stomach swirled with delight at the prospect. You crawled up onto his lap to meet him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and kissing his mouth plates. He held your waist firmly, returning it best he could before you released and gazed at him with lusty eyes. Brilliant sapphire light clouded your vision, your eyes so close to his. You felt him reach down and tug at your black panties, and adjusted your position so he could easily take them off. Pressing your hands into his chest, you climbed back on top of him and parted your legs to let him press the head of his cock against your entrance, rubbing it into your slick folds, teasing you in the way he always did. You were aching, and he knew it. But he also knew it felt better when he did it like that. 

 

You pressed your hips down, and he gave in, slowly guiding himself inside of you. Eyes closed, head thrown back, you cried out as you slowly sank down onto him. He filled you in the most satisfying way, completing you, making you whole. It was like he was built to fuck you. You heard Cayde let out a soft whine of pleasure, too, resting his hand against your side as you lowered down onto him fully. 

 

“Shit.” he whispered. “You’re fucking tight.”

 

Arousal burst through you at his words. You shifted your hips around, feeling him grind against your slick walls. The feeling was unreal. You steadied yourself, hands against the toned frame of his chest, and started fucking him slowly, bouncing yourself up and down on his hard length. Sometimes, it was nice to be in control, to watch him lay back and enjoy the sensation of you riding him. Growling, his hands wandered, sliding up and down your waist and palming your breasts with affection. 

 

You started to go faster, readjusting your position to try and gain speed. Being a hunter, you were agile and full of strength, so it wasn’t difficult. You continuously pulled up and slammed down onto his cock, panting, gasping, full of ecstasy and liquid fire. You kept fucking him, as fast as you could manage, but before long your motions got slower and less forceful. Cayde noticed this and took the lead, grabbing your waist to hold you still as he thrusted up into you rapidly. You leaned over him and moaned weakly, your limbs turning to jelly, lightning exploding in your core with every jolt of his thick length inside your pussy. 

 

“ _ Agh…  _ haah. Holy shit, you’re so fucking  _ wet…”  _ he rasped out as he fucked up into you rapidly. You felt yourself tighten around him. He never really shut up, not even during sex. But that- it was the  _ opposite  _ of a problem. Cayde’s husky voice, the scattering of his modulator, the filthy words that poured out of his mouth, they turned you on like nothing else ever could. 

 

He slipped his hand down from its grip on your waist and pressed a finger against your clit, rubbing gently. You just about exploded right then and there, crying out with wild abandon at the added stimulation. Determined to tip you over the edge, he kept rubbing best he could while still fucking you rough and fast. Your mind blanked out, and you went numb in all places except your burning core, where sparks danced like firecrackers. You were  _ so  _ close, you just needed…

 

“That’s it, babe.  _ Cum for me. _ ” 

 

You practically screamed as you released with him still inside, your cunt tightening and gripping his cock, bursting with pleasure. You tossed your head back, seeing nothing but white. Still holding you up, he fucked you hard through your climax before gasping and finding his own release. You shivered, feeling warm synthetic fluid fill your narrow walls and trickle down your thigh. Cayde’s hands fell from your sides. Looking down as you faded into afterglow, you caught the sight of him limp, sated, and entirely spent. It was the side of him no one ever saw but you. Laying completely still, his optics were closed, and his breathing was heavy, laced with static. 

 

You pulled yourself out of him, a mix of juices spilling out of you and onto his torso, and hopped off of his bed to go and get some tissues from somewhere. Once you located them and had cleaned the both of you off, you snuggled up to Cayde as he pulled the covers over your tangled bodies. 

 

“You know somethin’? You really are an angel.” he cooed, running a finger down your face and smiling. 

 

You giggled and kissed him. “As long as you can be my devil.”


End file.
